Lost in mad thoughts
by Bookofblack52
Summary: During a battle the mad warrior and her partner Renamon fall into a mad-world that is under control by the mad-lords. The mad healers must rush to save the two before fate seals thier lives. Rated M for violance and lemons.


This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Lost in mad thoughts.

Ch.1 Foxes in the madhouse part 1

The first thing she noticed when she saw the monstrosity was the horrid smell. The thing's aroma was not what it was supposed to have, it smelled like it had been left out for hours and unattended which was a surprise at this time of day. It even looked wrong, Its color was thinning and was almost clear in appearance. Despite the warning sings she brought it to her lips and tasted it. She gagged at its taste. It was hot like it was supposed to be, but it's flavor was gone, it was no longer what it was supposed to be. And the only thought that came to eighteen year old Rika Nonaka's mind? Damn this coffee sucks.

Of course the same could have been said about the rest of the teenager's meal. The eggs were too runny, the sausages were burned, and the plate and silverware were filthy. Rika was warned. All the friends at the clinic warned her. Do not go the diner on Western and Port. They told her years ago it was once the most popular family own diner in Atlanta. But the owner George Barker had gotten old and refused to retire and close the shop. The result was George losing his talent for cooking and business slowing down badly. They told her But Rika did not listen. She needed to get away from it all for an hour or so. She needed to be around normal people and their boring normal lives for a change. Rika is not an ordinary Japanese teen. She works at a clinic for the mentally insane as a nurse. But she is more than that, she is a mad-warrior. That being said, despite never knowing her father, or never getting along with her mother, and her temper, she lived the life of an average teen. She went to school and had her own hobbies, she had lots of friends and a boyfriend. The source of her mad-powers was not a psychosis, but was given to her. When she was young she and several of her friends were unexpectedly transported to a mind-world in the universal consciousness. There they meet a mad –warrior that gave them powers to survive the harsh environment of the world. Rika and her friends were able to return home later, but contuiend to use their power to protect the minds of those who lived in their home town. Years later they meet the good doctor Roland Strongrealm and he asked for their help against the raising threat of the madlords.

Rika herself is quite attractive for being only eighteen. She stands at five feet with an average Japanese completion. She has long brown hair that she normally ties into a spiky ponytail. Her normal formal wear includes a pair of tight blue jeans and a shirt that usually has a heart symbol on it. She also wears a brown leather jacket that she usually wears during cold weather. If one were to get close enough to her, they would noticed that despite being a teenager, she has 'curves' in all the right places. Rika is actually quite happy with her body's natural devolvement. On her chest she sports a pair of double D breast, and her buttocks was quite large, which is more visible in her tight jeans. Her hips are also large and her thighs are very thick. Rika could not help but show off her body a little bit. She believes she got it from her mother, who was a model. Of course Rika does not show her body off to anyone but her boyfriend, and it ticks her off when people assume that when she dresses the way she does.

The teenage mad-warrior just stared at the meal that could not be even considered breakfast. She just stared at it, unsure what to do with it. She could complain to the manager, she could refuse to pay for the poor excuse for a meal. She could but she felt sorry for Mr. Barker. The old man refused to let anyone retire him and he is determined to keep working until he dies. It's too bad that determination could not affect the loss of his skill of cooking. Rika was contempt to just pay for the food when a voice broke her focus. "Hey there, never seen you around here." Rika turned and saw standing next to her was a teenage boy and Rika could guess at his intent. 'Oh great, a moocher.' She thought. "You must be new around here, I'm Trent, what can I call you cutie?" Rika stared the boy in the eye and harshly started "None of you damn business." "Ah come one, I'm just being friendly. Don't why came you to George's eats, its gone pretty downhill these days. It's too bad really, this place used to be my favorite restaurant when I was a kid." "Fascinating." Said the teen girl sarcastically. "So how about we ditch this dump and I show ya some real food?" Said the boy putting his arm around Rika's shoulders.

Rika grunted in annoyance and slapped the boy's arm off her harshly and turned to face him "What's your goddamn problem?!" She yelled. "I'm pretty sure 'none of your damn business' was a pretty clear indentation that I'm not interested in anything you're thinking." "Ah come on, I'm not so bad once you get to know me. I happen to be quite the stud." Rika rolled her eyes at the boy's terrible pick-up lines. "Is this boy troubling you Rika?" said a kind voice. The teen boy's eyes turned wide and started at something past Rika. Suddenly Rika felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned her head slightly and saw someone she knew her whole life. "Rena." She said. The person was a woman in her early twenties. She dark skin and golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her clothing style was similar to Rika's. She wore a simple red shirt and tight blue jeans. Of course Rika knew why the boy was straying at the woman. She had a pair of breast that were far bigger then Rika's. As was her buttocks. Her hips were also wider then Rika's as was the thickness in her thighs. Of course the woman's shirt and jeans did little to hide her assents glory.

Suddenly the boy pushed Rika aside and said to the woman "Hey there gorges, what's your name?" "I'm Rena Nonaka, are you bothering my sister?" replied the woman crossing her arms across her chest. "She's your sister? I can see the resemblance." Said the boy not looking the woman called Rena in the face, as he was more interested in her figure. Rika growled and yelled "What the fuck pal?! You were just hitting on me five seconds ago and now my sister? Jesus how shallow can ya get?" Suddenly the older woman grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him into the counter. "How dare you?!" She yelled rising her free fist. "You dare attack Rika while she is trying to relax? You shall pay!" The woman raised her fist higher when Rika grabbed her arm Yelling "Rena hold it! What are you doing?!" "This boy hit you!" Yelled Rena. "No one hurts my sister and lives afterwards!" "Rena calm down he didn't hit me, I'm fine!" Confused Rena turned to the younger woman and said "But you said he was 'hitting' on you." Trying to calm the woman down Rika placed her hand on the older woman's still clenched fist and said calmly "Rena, let him go, it was a poor choice of words. Let him go and I'll explain."

The dark skinned woman turned her head back at the boy and stared him in the eye with bloodlust, filling her blue eyes. The woman pulled the boy off the counter and let him fall on his side onto the floor. Rena turned to Rika and said "Why are you letting him go? He hurt you!" "Rena do I look hurt?" Said the teenager. Rena face of anger grew soft as she looked over the girl's body. She did not seem to have any visible bruises, there was no blood on her clothing. The older woman then placed on of her hands on the Rika's stomach, while another on her back. She then began to touch all over Rika's body. "Rena what you doing?! Stop it!" Rika yelled blushing as she pushed her sister's hands away. Confused and concerned the woman said "I was just checking for internal damage Rika. Please I don't understand Rika, you don't seem to be hurt, but what did you mean by when you said this boy was hitting on you?" "It's just a figure of speech Rena, it means he was…trying to seduce me." The dark skinned woman's eyes shot wide with surprise and said "But Rika you can't do that! What about Takato? He'll be devastated how can you…" Rika raised her hands and said "Rena calm the hell down I said he was trying too, I wasn't interested, trust me I'm not the kind of girl that would cheat her boyfriend, especial not with some shallow prude."

The boy suddenly got off the floor and muttered 'Freak" loud enough to be heard and ran out the door. "Hey don't call my sister that you asshole! She's just…a little slow." "Slow? Am I not moving fast enough Rika?" Rika sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "Is something bothering you Rika?" Said Rena stepping closer to the teenage girl. Rika sighed again and faced Rena and put on a smile and said "No not really Rena. I just wanted to get away from all the weirdness in my life and be around some normal people. But it seems normal is pretty boring." Rena just tilited her head at the girls word but then turned to her head at what not even she would consider food. She walked towards it and said "Is this your breakfast Rika?" she said not sure if it could be called that. "Unfortunately." Said Rika. "Humans are very strange if they eat such poorly prepared food." Said the older woman. "We don't." Said Rika. "The owner is just losing his skills, unlike someone like you, we get weaker from old age." "How tragic." Said Rena. "But are you still going to eat?" She said with worry in her voice. "No, but I am going to pay for it." "But I understand that you humans pay for completed task. This is ovesally a failure. Why pay for something that failed its objective?" "Because I feel sorry for the old guy." Said the teenager reaching into her jean pocket and pulling out a lether wallet. The older woman smiled as her sister left a small wad of cash on the counter. The girl saw the older woman and said "What are you smiling about?"

Rena walked up to Rika and threw her arms around her, forming an embrace. Rena was much taller than Rika. If they stood side by side Rika's head would reach Rena's chest. Said head was pushed into Rena's breast from the older woman's embrace, causing the teen girl to blush. "Rena?" questioned the girl, puzzled by the woman's actions. "I'm just so proud of you Rika." Said Rena. "You've grown into a strong and kind young woman. So much gentler then before." Rika sighed and said "Yeah I have changed haven't I? God I was such a bitch when I was younger." "No Rika you weren't." Said Rena pulling away from Rika but keeping her hands on the teen's shoulders. "You were just angry, but look at you know. You have lots of good friends and a mate." "Boyfriend Rena." Said Rika. "I really don't understand that word." Said Rena. "He's not really a boy, he's as old as you are." Rika smiled and hugged the woman and said "We'll work on that." "I'm sorry my understanding of humans is so lacking." Said Rena. "Don't worry, I can balance improving your social skills while battling for humanity's sanity." Said Rika. Rena sighed in happiness. "You really have changed for the better Rika." She said. "Yeah I'm a little nicer then I was, but I'll still kick anyone's ass who deserves it!" Rena smiled despite Rika's harsh words, she hasn't changed that much, but she would not Rika to be anything else.

Soon the two women were walking side by side down the streets of Atlanta. Rena had her arm around Rika's shoulders, while the teenager had hers around the back of Rena's waist. "Did I miss anything while I was away?" Asked the teen girl. "No not really." Said Rena. "Well except Mike and Toriko got in a fight." Rika grunted and said "By 'fight' you mean Toriko just kept punching Mike while he did nothing but politely praise his punching style and got beat bloody." "Yes unfortunately." Replied Rena with a sad tone. "So what happened?" Asked Rika looking at the older woman. "Well thankfully Dr. Srtongrealm and Aliofe were able to stop him before he could do any major damage." Said Rena. Rena laghed a little and said "Wow that must have been something. Both of our leaders stopping someone like Toriko on a rampage. What were Mike and him even fighting about?" "I don't know all the details but I think it had something to do about Mike taking too long to decide what to eat in the cafeteria." Rika rolled her eyes and said "I should have known that would be what sends Toriko into a frenzy. I should hang around the clinic more often if something like that happens."

Suddenly something struck against Rika and Rena's buttocks causing both women to blush brightly and yell out in surprise. Both women spun around clenching their fist in anger and confronted their attackers. "How dare you!" Yelled Rena. "Pal you just bought yourself a ride to the morgue!" yelled Rika to her attacker. ""I'm sorry I couldn't help myself!" Cried a familiar voice. "I'm sorry Rena! Takatomon told me you would like it!" cried another familiar voice. Both women stopped their attack on their would be attackers and saw that they were dangoues to now one but their real enemies. The attackers was a boy the same age as Rika and a grown man that seemed to be close Rena's age. Both were had their arms up in a defensive stance to shield themselves from the two girls wrath. The boy was also Japanese and was the same height as Rika and had messy brown hair and a pair of yellow goggles on his head. He wore average clothes of a boy his age, blue jeans, t-shirt with a band label, and a sport jacket. The man was close to Rena's height, if not a few inches more. He had reddish skin and messy white hair. He wore a blue jacket and brown cargo pants. What was more interesting was the contrast between the boy and the man. While the boy was a string bean of an eighteen year old, the man was very large and built, a thing of muscle that made him look very intimidating, which made the sight of him cowering in fear a paradox.

Both women started to lower their clenched fist at the sight of the two men who happen to be their boyfriends. "Takato?" Said Rika. "Guil?' Said Rena. The man and the teenager looked past their hand made shield and lowered them. The man named Guil bit his lip feeling nervous; while the teenager named Takato ran his hand threw his hair and laughed nervously. Rika's face grew annoyed and placed her fist on her hips and said "What are you two doing here?" Takato gulped and said "Uh..well, Me and Guil were worried cause We're taking a break at the clink and Guil wanted to see Rena, but we couldn't find her so we assumed she was with you and you being outside in the open might have made you guys targets. Not that I'm saying you guys are weak or anything! We're just worried you might get in trouble, that's all." Rika just sated at the teen that was a goof ball of a boyfriend. Takato Matsuki was one of the children that where pulled into a mind-world with Rika and became a mad-warrior, not only that, he was one of the strongest of the group. And to most people's surprise Rika and Takato had been dating ever since they were kids. "Rika." Said Rena snapping Rika from her thoughts. "Why did Guil and Tatkato strike our bottoms?" Rika crossed her arms and said "It's this thing guys do whenever they see girls with large butts, they always have the urge to touch it and most of the time slap it." Tatatko continued to laugh nervously

Rena turned her head and looked at her backside. "Do males find large postures attractive?" Rika lifted her hands up and said "I don't know why, but yeah, I chalk it up to the same reason guys like huge boobs." Rika then stepped forward and shoved her face in Tatato's with an angry look on her face and said "But, some guys just don't know when to keep their to themselves otherwise they get a good trashing!" Taktato gulped fearing the wrath of his girlfriend. Suddenly her face grew calm and peaceful and said "But I guess since it was my boyfriend and not some perv I'll let it slide this time." "Uh thanks?" Said Takato. Rena just tilted her head at Rika words when Guil walked up to her, his head lowered and a saddened look on his face. "I'm sorry I slapped your butt Rena, I hope I didn't hurt you." Rena smiled and said "no it's fine Guil it didn't hurt." The large man looked up and said "Really?" with happiness in his voice. "Yes in fact…" Rena said blushing. "It felt good." The large man tiled his head and smiled while raising his spread out hand and said "Then do you want me to keep hitting it?" "If you don't mind." Said Rena smiling at her boyfriend. "Whoa slow down you two!" Said Rika getting in front of Rena, while Takato blocked Guil. "Is something wrong Rika?" Asked Rena. "Yeah just cause you like your butt getting slapped doesn't mean you two should do it when people are around." Said Rika. "Yeah you should save stuff like that in private." Said Takato. The two older siblings tilted their heads and both said "Humans are so confusing." "Well that's enough of that, let's head back to the clinic, I still haven't got any breakfast." Said Rika. "They were right about the dinner huh?" Said Takato. Rika nodded and took Takato's hand and began to walk. The older sibling mimicked their actions and fallowed them.

After walking for a bit, the two teens and older siblings reached the clinic/base of operations they worked at. It was owned by their leader Roland Strongrealm himself and he often tells them that it started out small, but thanks to his success in treating metal patients, it had grown into what it is today. The 'Strongrealm institute for victims of pain.' It was a large four story building made of white stone, with a large window and door at the entrance/lobby. The two couples made their way towards the entrance when a voice cried out "We warned you about the diner didn't we?" The four warriors turned their head and saw standing against a tree and smoking a cigarette was the facility's Administrator and their madwarrior group leader Roland Strongrealm himself. He is a man in his late twenties with short black hair and a mustache on his upper lip and amber eyes. He is a Hispanic man with origins from Spain. He wore his typical work uniform, a black shirt and pants and a white doctor's coat.

Rika sighed and said "Yeah, the food was crap, but I felt sorry for Mr. Barker so I just paid for the food." The doctor hummed and scratched his chin and said "Interesting. Most people your age-no offence-would just leave without paying." Rika just shrugged and said "Well at any rate I'd best get back to work huh?" "Heaven's no!" Said Roland putting his hand on Rika's shoulder. "I can't let you go to work without getting any food first! I'll allow you some time to get something to eat from the cantina at least." Rika smiled and said "Thanks Doc, you're a lifesaver." "Glad to be of an assistance Rika." Said the doc as he blew one last puff before dropping the cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. He then turned his head at Takato and Guil and said "You two on the other hand have used up your break so I expect you two to be in uniform in the next three minutes." "Right away doc come on Guil." Said Tokato said and wasting one second, quickly kissed Rika on the cheek. Guil mimicked his brother and kissed Rena before the two ran off into the clinic. Rika smiled and slightly blushed from her boyfriend's actions. "Goofball." She muttered after her breath. "Now then Rika." Said Roland snapping Rika rom her daze. "When you're done eating get into your uniform and come find me and we will start with our first patient for the day, and there's no need to rush we have plenty of time."

Rika gently side stepped as she moved along in the line of both workers and patients along the row of food. Unlike the food at the dinner, the food at the clinic was prepared better and looked more appetizing. The late teen girl's breakfast consisted of eggs and a handful of sliced fruit but it was not enough for her. She kept moving in the line until she reached a stack of pancakes. She lifted the tongs to pick up a few when she heard a voice say "No I am not going to touch her ass it's rude! And what would Fef think if I groped some other girl, she'll be furious!" Rika turned around and saw standing behind her was a boy in a wheelchair, but no one else was around him. The boy was a teenager but a few years younger than Rika. His skin was close to a Hispanic/native American complication with born hair that was shaved into a short Mohawk. The teen boy wore a green thin shirt and pants. Rika smiled at the boy and said "Hey Tav." The boy rubbed the back of his head and said "Uhhh…High nurse Rika-No shut up Ron I'm not going to say that! Because I already dating Fef and she's with Takato Jeez!" Rika sighed at the sad sight she was seeing. The teenager is Tavros Nitram, a patient at the clinic. The reason? For being friends with someone that is not there. Tavros lived a very crime ridden city with his friends and family. When he was thirteen a violent street gang attacked him and broke his legs. Since then he's been talking to someone who isn't there. While in the city a lot of Tavros's friends were also attacked and became mentally ill. Because of that they became madwarriors and have been trying to regain their sanity for years by battling the demons in their minds. When they met Roland he made a deal with them that if they help him with the madlords he will help cure them.

"Ron still giving you trouble?" Asked Rika. "Yeah, he…uhhh…keeps saying bad things about you. I'm not sure but I think he likes you." Rika smiled and said "I'm flattered, but I think I'll stick with Takato." "That'd probably for the best-no Ron shut up! Taktato's my friend, No you can't steal Rika from him!" Suddenly a cheerful voice ran out "Hey! What's going on in this thread?!" Then coming from behind Tavros was a teen girl his age. She had an Indonesian complection and long red hair going all the way down her back and stopped at her butt. Like Tavros the girl wore the same patient uniform. The girl reached Tavros and Rika and wore a huge smile. "Uhhh…hey fef." Said Tavros blushing. The girl walked to Tavros still wearing the smile and said "Hey Tav!" The girl then leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek. Tavros blushed a full crimson. The girl turned to Rika and said "Hey Rika!" still smiling. Rika smiled and said "Hey Fef." The girl then saw Rika's plate of food and said "Oh Rika are you getting breakfast? You can have mine!" The smile vanished from Rika's face and she said "Fef, did you eat any of yours?" The girl's smile vanished and she looked away and said "No." But then she smiled again and said "But I don't mind if you eat mine, I'm not that hungry!" After having said that, a large growl escaped from the girls stomach. Rika's face turned to annoyance and she set her tray down and turned to the girl and said "Feferi, you just can't give away all your meals, you have to eat." The girl's smile vanished again and said "But I just want to help everyone…" "Fef, you're not going to help anyone by starving yourself." Said Rika putting her fist on her hips. The girl looked at the ground with a sadden face, when Tavros grabbed her hand, gaining the girls attention. Tavros smiled and said "Fef, could you please eat? For me?" The girl named Feferi smiled and said "Of course Tavros." She then leaned down and planted a kiss on Tavros's lips.

The girl is Feferi Peixes, another patient and madwarrior who is one of the friends from the city Tavros lived in and is Tavros's girlfriend. Like him and most of their friends she was attacked by a street gang and became mentally ill. For her she nearly died during her attack. Although after words she behaved normally, but she started to put herself before others to the point of danger. She would help people at anything but always keep doing until the point of near exashgtion and she always tries to skip eating or sleeping. Feferi got behind Tavros's chair and pushed him away towards another table in the cantina. Rika smiled at the young couple, but was also saddened by the fact that such a close couple was hurt so bad. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out "Hey Rika! Over here!" Rika turned her head and say two familiar faces sitting at a table. Sitting at the table were two teen girls the same age as Rika, both wearing the clinic's standard nurse uniform, platinum in color and skirts that go all the way to the knees. Both of the girls were also Japanese, one had long blond hair and green eyes, the other had short red hair and reddish brown eyes. The two girls are more of Rika's friends and fellow madwarriors who went to the same mind-world when she was younger. The blonde girl is Zoe Orimoto and the red head is Sora Takenouchi. Rika smiled at her friends and picked her tray up and walked to them. "Hey girls." She said as she placed her tray on the table and took a seat.

"So they were right about the diner?" Asked Zoe. "Yeah." Repliaed Rika as she started to eat her breakfast. "It's too bad." Said Sora. "I hear that it some of the best food in the city." "So did I miss anything interesting besides Toriko and Mike getting in a one-sided-fight?" Asked Rika. "No it's been a bit quiet so far." Said Zoe. As Rika ate, she smiled and asked her friends "So how's Tai and Takuya?" Sora and Zoe smiled and blushed at the mention of their boyfriends. "Tai's…doing okay." "yeah…so's Takuya." Rika smiled for her friends, happy they found someone to love like she did. Rika then got up and said "Well I'd better get to work." "Are you sure?" Said A concered Sora. "You didn't eat that much." Rika shrugged and said "Yeah but I don't like keeping the doc waiting." "What for?" Said Zoe. "You know how patient he is with everyone." "Yeah, but I'm not that hungry."

Credit page

Rika, Takato, Rena (Renamon) Guil (Guilmon), Sora, and Zoe-Digimon Belongs to Bandai.

Mike Chilton-Motorcity Belongs to Disney.

Toriko-Toriko Belongs to Viz media.

Tavros and Fefrei-Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie

Roland Strongrealm belongs to me.


End file.
